


NCT -- Sing Street AU

by smcookies



Category: NCT (Band), Sing Street (2016)
Genre: M/M, dojae, nct au, sing street au, this is the most fun thing 2 write omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 01:57:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9797393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smcookies/pseuds/smcookies
Summary: Doyoung is just a kid that's unreasonably poor, with too much drama in his life. Now, he has to switch schools to lessen the amount of money his parents have to pay, which means starting a whole new life. But Jaehyun appears in his life, with some sort of unidentifiable past. He tells a lie, intriguing Jaehyun. Long story short, Doyoung is forming a band.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is by Sarah of the SMCOOKIES, based off of the 2016 movie Sing Street! :)

“Pay the goddamn rent, bitch!”  
“Don’t you dare call me that, I’ll kick you out of this fucking house!”  
“You little prick. I’ll divorce you!”

“You little prick~” Doyoung sang in his father’s low voice, in a sort of mimic. “I’ll divorce you, you ugly bitch~”. He strummed his guitar nonchalantly as the agitated voices of his parents persisted in the background. 

Doyoung sits at the kitchen table, too low for him to sit comfortably. Forearms rested and head in his hands, he slouched over his cereal, with an uneven ratio of Cheerio’s to milk. ‘So we’re really this poor now, huh,’ he thought. ‘Our family’s falling apart and we can barely afford a good box of cereal. Soggy,’ he plays with the maybe 20 Cheerio’s sitting in the bowl of milk. He wrapped his scarf that kept undoing around his neck again, and proceeded to stare at the bowl of milk, with some cereal as decoration.

“Eat it,” his mother said, back facing him, as if she could tell he wasn’t going to. She faced the television. His older brother Johnny and his younger brother Mark were watching it with her, clearly uninterested in the economy. Johnny didn’t eat breakfast -- he was a rebel. Mark already ate his -- the angel-child of the family. Doyoung? The one who ate a bite or two. The kid in the middle. Fittingly, the middle child. 

Doyoung's father sits at the table with him. A small man, for his age, but not a small demeanor. "Come here, Haseul. Bring the kids." 

Mark and Johnny stand up, clearly fatigued; it's hard to sleep when your parents fight incessantly. Mark plops his head on the table, nearly missing the plate of scrambled eggs his mother had made, which were, as he observed, runny. Johnny leaned back as far as he could in his creaky chair, long hair back in a ponytail, obviously not caring whatever his parents were about to say.

"I'm sure many of you know, maybe not Mark," his head shot up, "that we've been having some financial issues lately, some marital issues lately. As a result of this, we've decided to-"

"Wow. They're taking you out of school. They are." Johnny said, slapping Doyoung on the back.

"Taking me out of school? What?" Doyoung asked with a nervous edge to his voice. School wasn't his favorite, but he wanted to be educated. He also wasn't ware the financial issues were getting that bad.

"No honey, we're transferring you. To another school. A cheaper school, so your father and I can get back on our feet, so we can supply you with more Cheerio's." She half smiled at Doyoung. He didn't smile back. He also wasn't one to get angry.

Johnny pulled out a cigarette. "Have fun, my man."

 

"What in the-"

This school was nothing like the one he used to go to. Back when his parents were more wealthy, he went to a somewhat prestigious school in Seoul. Now, we were in some small town in South Korea that no one had ever heard of. It was before school had even started and people were fighting, a group of students surrounding the brawl. Doyoung pushed up his wide frame glasses. He didn't fit here. All they were was a bunch of animals, dangling dead rats in his face as he flinched away. 

And the day at school wasn't much better.

All of his professors were totally blind to the shenanigans happening in the back, as they taught in a quiet voice, drawing shapes and letters on the chalkboard. Either they were blind to it or they just couldn't care less. People would scowl at him from across the room, throw paper airplanes at him, would smoke cigarettes and blow the smoke in his face. And Doyoung was appalled.

To make matters worse, lunchtime. Free time. More fighting, more dirty looks. 

"Hey, come to the bathroom for a second, f*ggot."  
"What?"  
"Come to the bathroom."

"Now do a little jig like the queers do. Go on. Yeah. Like that."  
Doyoung was by himself and still felt weird. This school was crazy.  
"Now pull your pants down and dance again."  
"No I'm...not doing that."

"You should have pulled down your pants." A kid sitting outside the bathroom said loud enough for him to hear. "He's gonna be after you for the rest of the year. I know."  
Doyoung looked at the small-looking kid questionably. "That's Taeyong, I'm Donghyuck. Taeyong's parents are alcoholics, so... kind of a character."

"Yeah I got it, thanks." Doyoung whipped around and turned back towards the school with Donghyuck at his tail. Even thinking about what just happened in that dirty bathroom - Doyoung's brain was a mix of "???" and "wow. That just happened."

The rest of the day was the same way he started it. He walked out of the gates, getting called names. 'This is like what happens on American TV shows,' he thought. 'I didn't know dudes told you to pull down your pants and dance in real life.' What a mess of a school.

A boy, looking slightly older than Doyoung, stood on the steps directly across from the school. "Hyuck, who is that?"

"I don't know, he's always standing there. He doesn't go to our school. He's like, a model or something."

"Oh. I'm gonna go say hi, then."

Doyoung raced across the street, almost getting hit by a car. "Um, hey. Need a light?"

The boy stood with an unlit cigarette in his mouth. "No, I'm trying to quit."

Doyoung sighed. "Good, I don't have a lighter."

"So if you don't go to school, what do you do?"

"I'm a model."

"Oh, that's cool. Want to be in my band's music video? We really need uh, a model."

"You have a band?"

"Yeah. Have you ever been in a music video?"

"No. Is that a problem?"

"No."

"So if you're in a band, who's your producer?"

"That kid behind me." Doyoung points to Donghyuck. Donghyuck winks.

"So do you play an instrument?"

"Well, I'm more of a singer."

"Sing something then. And I'll see what I can do. For the music video shooting. Sing that song by NCT. Limitless."

"Um, okay. Oh baby it's you! That's all I know."

"Give me your arm."

The boy wrote a mix of numbers on Doyoung's bony arm. "My name is Jaehyun, give me a call, I'll try to make it, but you know, with my busy modeling schedule and all..."

"Yeah, it'd just be useful to have you, a model could really boost our popularity and all."

"Okay, see you then."

"Bye-" Doyoung whipped around and ran back to Donghyuck. "We need to form a band."


End file.
